


Inefficiency

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCrane has a new treasure to share with an unimpressed Dumpson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inefficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



> Just recently discovered Brave Police J-Decker and ohmygod all the cute robots I can't handle it~  
> Many thanks to my great friend Tekka for encouraging me to post this!

A quick survey of the Decker room showed everything was in it's place; Yuuta and Deckerd conversing quietly by the info screen, Drill Boy and Power Joe just visible through the window as they played outside, Shadowmaru nowhere to be seen- good, he wasn't _supposed_ to be seen- and McCrane was sitting in his corner like always, with-

What was that? What were those- _things?_ They didn't belong here, whatever they were, and McCrane _knew_ that.

Huffing softly to himself, Dumpson stalked over to his friend and sat across from him, eyeing the towering stacks of books warily. McCrane didn't wait for the expected question and launched into a round of excited babbling.

"Look! Yuuta took me to the library today, and I got my own identification card- just for _me_ \- and we stayed for _two entire hours_ and they let me borrow all these books- Dumpson, they have _thousands_ of books in just one building, I never imagined there'd be so many in one place, it even _smelled_ like old paper and there were so many on any single subject- Why are you laughing?"

"What are you doing with _books?_ " Dumpson chuckled, flicking bits of dust from one of the stacks. "Books are for _humans,_ McCrane. They don't have processors like us. Why would you sit and read? It's such an extremely inefficient method for gathering data."

McCrane snorted, straightening in his chair and clutching the tiny novel to his chest defensively. "Because it's stimulating- in it's own way- and- and I _enjoy_ it."

"How?" Dumpson asked curiously. "Reading is so _slow._ "

McCrane shook his head, settling back against the wall and holding up the book again, gently prizing it open. "Sit there and listen, this is fascinating. Did you know there was a time when the Earth was covered in ice? Even Japan, right here, where we are! Listen; _Following the last ice age, around 12,000 BC-_ that's 14,000 years ago- _a rich ecosystem developed in Japan that was hospitable to human development..._ "

Dumpson smiled, resting his chin in his hands as he dutifully listened. Even if he considered McCrane's new obsession an utter waste of time, he had to admit it was wonderful just hearing his voice, all for him.


End file.
